The following description relates to pressure regulation, including regulating the pressure of inflatable objects using inflating devices (e.g., using a hand pump to inflate sports balls, tires, inner tubes, etc.).
Some conventional pressure regulation mechanisms use an inline pressure gauge with a manually operated vent port without a pressure relief valve to regulate the pressure of the inflated object during inflation. Pressure regulators and pressure relief valves are ubiquitous throughout many industries; however, most are not conducive for portable use due to size and cost limitations.